


Helping A Friend

by blue_avocado



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Arguing, Comedy, Cunnilingus, Drama, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Gay, Heterosexuality, Impersonation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Rare Pairings, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_avocado/pseuds/blue_avocado
Summary: When a young woman decides to stand Finral up on their date, Grey is tasked with stepping in, and helping out in the only way she knows how.
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Grey (Black Clover)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Helping A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something a little unusual for this fandom. I have this strange soft spot for this pairing for reasons I don't even know. So I wrote this. I hope somebody out there enjoys this unusual story.

\---

Many people were wandering the streets that early morning. Food stalls were crowded around, dress shops had curious on-lookers window shopping, and the general atmosphere alternated between excited and distressed over the upcoming festivities. This particular town was preparing for their holiday, one relating to the founders and builders of the past. Or so that's what the pair of Black Bulls could gather based on their eavesdropping of random passerbys. Finral and Grey, latter transformed into Charmy, were running some quick errands for their fellow squadmates. Not out of the goodness of their hearts, but more that Finral was necessary due to his location hopping magic, and Grey...drew the short straw. While the fake Charmy went around, picking up all the food the real Charmy had demanded she retrieve, Finral walked around with the giant bag of toilet paper that Yami needed along with the keg Vanessa had asked for. 

After letting out a drawn out sigh, Finral's eyes fell upon Grey, deciding to strike up a conversation with her. Should be easy enough, given that she was in disguise. She tended to be more social that way. "We're almost done here, right? We should probably get back soon or else Yami'll pound us into nothingness." The corner of his mouth twitched since he could imagine that actually happening. 

"Quit your whining!" Grey exclaimed, pointing back at him in Charmy-esque fashion. "I still have a really long list I'm trying to get through here!"

He groaned, rolling his eyes. "Can you hurry it up already? I'm getting a _bit_ tired of carrying all this stuff."

Glancing over at him, she took note of how annoyed he seemed. Some of her anxiety began to rear itself, though she tried to keep it hidden in order to keep herself in character. Putting her hands on her waist, she turned around to face him. "Fine then. You can leave those here, and I'll watch them. That way, you can go do something you want to do."

"Deal!" Finral immediately took her up on that offer, placing the stuff in his arms down on the ground. "I'll go scope out the, uh, town. Make sure things are okay around these parts."

"You mean go hit on random girls?"

"You got me there! See ya!" Yeah, it was probably pointless to try disguising his motives as something else, but Finral hadn't wanted to come off as too predictable to his peers. Only a few steps into his trek, and a pair of beautiful maidens caught his eye already. Cupping his face, he attempted to smell his breath. Good, no stinkiness to worry about there. Purposefully puffing his chest out, he then approached them with a proud grin plastered on him. "Good afternoon, ladies."

One of them, a blonde with long curly hair, and piercing blue eyes acknowledged him. "Hello, good sir."

Her voice made him shiver. Everything about her was gorgeous, thus Finral counted himself as quite lucky. "How are you doing on this fine day?"

The blonde's companion stifled a laugh. "Very well. Enjoying the sights."

"Same." added the apple of Finral's eye. "My name is Monica Cusack. Charmed to meet you."

Blushing at her introduction, Finral bowed. "I'm Finral Roulacase."

"I...will step away to let you two know each other better." Monica's friend turned to look at some fabrics at the stall in front of them. 

Looking him over, Monica's eyes settled on the insignia on his robe. "You're a part of the Black Bulls?"

Finral nodded eagerly. "Why, yes, I am! We've been accomplishing a lot in the past year."

"I've heard that the Black Bulls aren't the bunch of lazy, lowly losers they used to be. I do feel impressed by such progression. Your squad was close to beating out the Golden Dawn in the rankings!"

Placing his hand behind his neck, he appeared bashful. Though the 'lazy, lowly losers' remark did sting a bit. "We decided to take things more seriously, is all."

"I'd like to hear more on your life as a Magic Knight." Monica spoke, coyly twirling her finger in her hair. "Would you, perhaps, like to escort me around the festival tonight?"

Finral's eyes lit up over her question. "Yes! It would be an honor!"

"Splendid, Mr. Roulacase. How about we meet here, in front of this stall, in the early evening?" 

His expression softened. It was nice that he managed to get a date out of one of these encounters. Taking her hand, he gently placed a kiss on it. "Of course. I'll meet you here then. Thank you so much, m'lady."

Monica retracted her hand quickly. "No, no. Thank _you_."

From nearby, Grey had witnessed the entire exchange. There was a part of her, a _small_ one, that felt a little jealous of the attention Finral had given those women. Mostly because she did, deep down, like the idea of being showered with that sort of attention...even if that notion also filled her with crippling embarrassment. However, she was also glad that her fellow Black Bull succeeded in his venture. Seeing him so happy was actually pleasant to her.

Just as Finral walked off, out of sight, Monica let out a disgusted groan. "I'm definitely going to need to wash my hand soon."

Monica's friend spun around to look at her. "I know, right? How forward of that little turnip."

The still Charmy-fied Grey's eyes widened as she eavesdropped on their conversation, pretending to concentrate over a barrel of pears. " _What's going on?_ "

"What an idiot. He totally fell for it!" 

Chortling over what happened, Monica said, "As if I'd ever go out with one of those gross Black Bulls. Yuck!"

"And he was so ugly. What was up with his hair?" 

The pair began to walk away, both erupting into evil cackles. Grey wore a concerned look on her face now, which turned white over Monica's next statement. "I hope he'll enjoy waiting here by himself tonight. Like the fool he is."

As soon as they turned the corner, Grey dropped to her knees, inadvertently transforming back to her original form. So Monica had been _using_ Finral as a means to mock him? And now, she was planning to further humiliate and hurt him by standing him up on their date? The biggest question of all was, what could Grey do to prevent Finral's heart from breaking?

\---

"You?" Magna asked, arms folded. "Really?"

Eye twitching, Finral replied, "Yes."

"You really bagged yourself a babe?" 

"You're acting like this is the first time I've ever gone out on a date!" 

This time, Magna shrugged. "Hey, it's not like I keep track of your love life or anything! Just seems like you strike out with 'em more often than you land 'em!"

Now that they were back at the Black Bulls' headquarters, things were relatively lively again especially with news of Finral's date that night. Grey, unfortunately, remained conflicted about what to do with the information she knew. As she sat in the corner of the room, in her favorite form as a heavy-set man, she contemplated her options. First of all, she could simply tell Finral what she had overheard. The potential complication there would be that Finral would either become crushed by the news, so much so that he'd probably cry himself a river over it. Or he might even believe she was lying to him as a sick joke. Both prospects scared her. Another option was telling him a little white lie that Monica had fallen ill, and couldn't make it to their date. ...Which might end with Finral crushed by the news, and he would end up crying a river over it. Was there **any** option that could end with Finral not crying a river?

Grey's thoughts were interrupted when Vanessa entered the room, wearing a cat-like grin. This prompted Finral to try to scurry off, only to get caught by her. "So you're going out tonight, Finral?"

"Why is everyone making such a big deal out of it?" grumbled Finral, trying to yank his black robe away from her grasp.

"Listen, I was thinking that it might be a good idea to share some of the booze you got me today in preparation for your little date. As a means to relax, yeah?"

Finral stopped, turning to Grey. "Hey, did you bring back the stuff we got earlier?"

This made Grey realize that she had left the items they had bought behind. Thus she felt even worse than before. "Mrf." 

He ran his hand along his face in frustration. "Ugh. Jeez." 

"Boo." Vanessa released Finral, feeling rather disappointed.

A sigh came from Finral as he directed his sights upon Grey again. "You seem even more withdrawn than usual. Is something wrong, Grey?"

His concern for her touched her. It was always nice when the other Black Bulls acknowledged her, even if she tended to fret over the attention. But as she looked at his face, full of worry for _her_ , she knew that she didn't have the heart to tell him the truth of what was actually bothering her. Instead, she merely responded with a few grunts before turning around to stare at the wall. This prompted Finral to let out another sigh, this one much more exasperated than the last.

"Anybody want a lift to the nearby town's festival?" asked Finral, following up by opening a portal. 

Vanessa replied, "I probably wouldn't be much fun now that I can't have a swig of my favorite drink. Thanks a lot for that, by the way." 

"Get your own booze next time then." 

"I'm staying behind 'cause I'm gonna spot Asta." Magna interjected. 

"Spot Asta?"

Asta then came in, as if on cue. "Yeah! I'm gonna break my sit-ups record tonight. Twenty thousand in one go!"

Finral raised his eyebrow. "Twenty thousand? Isn't that a _little_ excessive?"

In return, Asta looked at Finral as if he had asked a really dumb question. "NO! IT'S A PART OF MY TRAINING! I HAVE TO KEEP PUSHING MY BODY MORE AND MORE TO ITS LIMIT!"

Yeah. Typical meatheaded Asta right there, Finral mused as he folded his arms, his attention back on Grey. "How about you, Grey? Interested in coming with?"

Looking back at him, she had an idea brewing in her mind. Well, it had been something she had thought of but kept pushing it away, trying to think of a better resolution to her Finral related dilemma. However, it was beginning to seem like a promising idea. On top of that, something about the way Finral continued to focus on her that day was making her more determined to help him. To the shock of all present in the room, Grey reverted back to her true form, walking toward Finral with a stern expression. "Yes. You can drop me off at the festival. I have things I need to do." The fact that they were all gawking at her currently filled her with sudden panic, and she turned away shyly. "S-s-stop staring at me like me! It's s-so embarrassing!!"

A few chuckles came from the other Black Bulls, all of them thinking about Grey's adorable awkwardness. But Charmy interrupted when she stormed in, hands on her hips as she sent a glare their way. "Where is all of the food I asked for earlier?!"

Grey covered her mouth, feeling ashamed that she had forgotten. Finral stammered an attempted response. "Well...uh..."

" **HEY! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT TOILET PAPER?** " Yami's voice boomed so loudly that it could likely be heard in the next town over.

Grabbing Grey's arm, Finral then flung her through his portal. "Yeah, gonna get outta here!"

"WHAT? Are you seriously going to ditch us here with a pissed off Captain Yami!?" screamed Asta.

"BYE!" Finral then closed the spatial tear quickly behind him.

"YOU JERK!" Magna, Asta, Vanessa, and Charmy yelled back in unison.

\---

Once they arrived at their destination, Finral looked at Grey with a small smile. "Are you going to be alright on your own? My date's going to be here soon, so I was thinking of waiting for her where she said she'd be."

Grey frowned, remembering how those women had mocked him, particularly the part about standing him up. "Yeah. I should be fine."

Tilting his head to the side, he went on. "You're acting real weird today."

"AHHH!" shrieked Grey over his words, turning around. "Y-y-you're embarrassing me, Finral! Please, stop saying things like that!"

Finral put his hands up, attempting to calm her down. "Okay, I won't say that anymore. But, hey, have fun while you're here."

Grey nodded, shyly. "Sure... Um... See you, Finral..." 

"See ya, Grey." With that, he turned to walk toward the designated meeting spot nearby.

This left Grey by herself. By this time, she usually would've transformed into someone else or tried to cover her face up out of embarrassment. Maybe it was due to her time with the Black Bulls in recent times, but she was beginning to change, little by little. In the past, she couldn't even bare to show herself at all, always retreating into forms she felt safer in. Now she's being 'herself' more often than she thought she would. A large part of that was due to how active the Black Bulls were currently, and how much they were accomplishing. Their acceptance of Grey, true form and all, had affected her very much. Finral had always been especially kind to her, prompting her to remember how accomodating he had been toward her when she first joined them. Helping him to avoid a potentially scarring experience was the least she could do to pay him back for being her comrade. So Grey settled on what her part was going to be in all of this.

\---

Finral stood in the spot he was told to wait at, glancing around every so often to look for Monica. There was a slight chill in the air, a result of the night beginning to overtake the sky. He sighed as he rubbed his arms a little to stave off the cold. Some doubts formed in his mind as he waited, mostly him wondering if he could pull off a successful date with such a beautiful woman. Usually he did manage to somewhat wow the ladies he sought out, but this wasn't just flirting. This was dating. There were more expectations to these things. While he had taken girls out to places previously, they tended to be brief outings with relatively innocent endings. Tonight, it was going to be different. Or so he kept thinking to himself.

Out from the side, Grey stumbled onto the scene. Her current form? Monica. Yes, she had decided to impersonate the apple of Finral's eye in order to spare his feelings. This was the right thing to do. Well, this is what she kept repeating to herself constantly since she decided to go through with this plan. There were a few hitches to this scheme, however. She tended to try to copy the people she impersonated as best as she could, keeping all the traits she knew about them. Monica, unfortunately, was secretly a horrible person so Grey figured she would have to take some 'creative liberties' with how she acted as her. Another possible problem was that...this was a date. Grey had never really been on one, so she had no idea what to expect or what she needed to do exactly. So, she figured, she would have to completely wing it. 

"Ahem. Excuse me, Fin--" Grey paused briefly, catching herself referring to him by his first name. Monica had used 'Mr. Roulacase' before, so she would have to use that instead. "--uh! Mr. Roulacase! Good evening. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long." So far, so good?

Putting on a confident smile, he puffed out his chest as he turned toward his date. "Good evening to you as well, Lady Cusack." Then he took her hand to kiss atop of.

Grey's eyes widened, and she nearly took a tumble over it. Mortifying was the word she could best use to describe how she felt. Of course, she remained as composed as possible to remain in-character. "I, uh, do hope you're ready to have a good time then."

"I should be saying that to _you_." 

Clearing her throat, she continued. "I believe tonight shall be a mutual fun, um, fest for both of us." She was disappointed by how much she kept faltering here. 

Finral quirked his eyebrow. "Are you nervous, perhaps?"

"Yes. Yes, indeed, I am. If I may be honest, I...have never been on a date before." It wasn't a lie at least, Grey told herself.

Although he had assumed she was the type who enjoyed outing with gentlemen based on her demeanor from earlier, he realized that it was entirely possible that this was her first date. Thus he decided to take on a more gentle and guiding approach. "I see. There's nothing wrong with that. I'll make sure your first date is also the best date you'll ever have."

Blinking a few times, crimson spread across her face as she took in his words. Was Finral always this charming? "That sounds very nice."

"That settles it. One 'Best Date Ever' coming up!"

As he took her hand into his, she could feel her flush increasing tenfold. "Right. Yes."

\---

"Okay," Finral took a deep breath before speaking again. "I hope I can do this."

"You can do it, Mr. Roulacase!" Grey cheered for him from the sideline.

At the moment, he was preparing to dunk his head into a barrel full of fruit. The objective to the game was that if he got a specific bright red piece, he would win a prize. After rolling up his sleeves, he looked toward 'Monica', and gave her a very Asta-like thumbs up. This prompted Grey to wave to him in return. He took yet another deep breath before he gripped the edge of the barrel, then plunged his head in after. Grey waited with bated breath, hoping he wouldn't drown in there or something. A full minute went by before Finral finally emerged, panting wildly, and clutching at his chest with his damp hand. 

"I didn't get anything, did I?" 

Shaking her head, Grey replied, "No, but it's not a big deal."

The man running the stand went up to them. "You did a fine job, sir. I'll give your date a consolation prize."

Finral forced a smile, his ego rather bruised from losing in front of her. "Sure. That sounds good to me."

A green plush, covered in patchwork, with two 'eyes' sticking out from thin wire atop it was handed over to Grey. Immediately, she recognized it as one of the trinkets Asta had bought in town once. It was incredibly tacky and annoying since it also had a voice box that repeated ' _take us to your leader, humans_ '. Holding it close, Grey tried to feign appreciation for it. "This is so...cute." The 'cute' part sounded obviously unnatural.

Of course, Finral picked up on her displeasure with it. "I promise, I'll get you something nicer!"

"No, don't worry about it! I insist!" Grey held up the plushie. "It really is...cute." The 'cute' wasn't anymore convincing this time around.

Finral looked at it, then at her. "I promise, I'll get you something nicer."

She frowned, defeated. "Sure."

\---

After partaking in various games of both luck and skill at the festival, Finral managed to procure a large bear plush. Which game did he finally win at? Well, he actually bought it from a shady character in an alleyway. Although Grey was rather uneasy about the transaction, though once the bear was in her arms, she couldn't help but feel grateful and excited over it. Looking up at him, she smiled brightly. "This is adorable!"

"See? I knew you'd prefer this over...whatever that was." Finral said as he pointed at the other creature he had won.

Grey hugged both plush close to her. "You're right, though I might keep both of these."

"Sure, it's your choice, m'lady." 

He then reached for her hand, holding it in his again. Once again, Grey's cheeks reddened upon contact. They walked together, so close that she could feel the warmth of his arm. A strange feeling was beginning to develop within Grey, and she wasn't quite sure how to describe it. The only word she could think of to associate with this was...fuzzy. Just fuzzy. Sort of like the big bear plush she had been gifted. She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Finral seemingly looking for something. "Is something the matter?"

Finral put a hand behind his neck. "No, not really. I was wondering if a friend of mine was around here."

"Friend?" Did he mean _her_? 

"Yeah. She's supposed to be around here. I guess it'd be tough to see her in the crowd." The corner of Finral's mouth twitched. "...Amongst other things."

She assumed he was talking about her transformation magic. Or so she hoped. Though this made her a bit curious about what he truly thought about her, so she decided to delve deeper into that. "So what is your friend like? Hm?"

He let out a puff of air, which made her tense up. "Grey... Well, she's..."

"Yes?"

"She's really shy, to a fault. I wish she wouldn't feel so embarrassed about things so much, mostly because I want her to enjoy herself more often. But she's a very good friend to me and my squadmates." Finral explained then smiled at her. "I really like her."

His last statement echoed in her mind several times. "Y-y-y-y-you...y-y-you really like...her? Really?" It was probably the first time in a very long time that she had let her mask slip so much.

"Yeah, I do."

Her face practically exploded at his answer, now taking on a more deflated look to it. "Uhn..."

Finral appeared concerned by this. "Lady Cusack! Are you okay!?"

Quickly composing herself again, Grey flipped her hair confidently in a way she figured Monica would. "Y-yes. I'm fine, thank you."

He expelled a sigh of relief. "That's good." 

"Perhaps we should go partake in other activities."

"I'd love to." Finral said as he squeezed her hand. 

She looked down at his hand then back at him. Something was stirring within her, something she couldn't quite describe or even understand. Maybe it was gratitude? Whatever it was, it felt very nice. It made Grey feel glad she was out with Finral. Except it wasn't really _her_ , she was supposed to be Monica. That realization stung a bit. But at least she was doing him a favor, plus it appeared he was enjoying himself as well. That was what was important here. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

\---

Soft music played nearby, courtesy of a small band. This immediately spurred Grey into action, turning to Finral with a bright grin. "Would you like to dance with me?"

After blinking a few times, a little stunned at her sudden perkiness, he accepted her proposal. "It would be an honor."

Placing her hand on his shoulder, she watched as he took the other in his own, and placed the other hand on her waist. A blush formed on her cheeks over how close he was to her. Since the song was a slow one, she felt it appropriate to take her time with her movements. As she took the necessary steps to keep herself from tripping or otherwise messing up their dancing, she looked at her date over. Finral was quite handsome indeed. This wasn't the first time she noticed that, of course. Even when she first met him, her intial thoughts were over how good looking he was. But it wasn't just his appearance. His charm, his kindness, his strength. He was quite a man, and she wondered why she hadn't developed some sort of crush on him before tonight. Their eyes met again, and she felt emboldened by his gaze to lean in for a kiss. Although he was surprised by this action, he wholeheartedly reciprocated, thinking about how lucky he was to be out with a beauty like--

"Monica!?" Finral blurted out after his lips parted Grey's. Monica stood behind her impostor, looking rather confused. 

Grey's eyes widened at the sight of the woman she was attempting to impersonate. "Oh, oh my!"

Monica stormed over to the pair, all eyes in the vicinity now on the three of them. "What **is** the meaning of this!?"

"I...uh. Wait." Catching his breath, he turned to the fake Monica with a bit of a glare as he thought of what might be going on. "...Grey, is that you?"

Hanging her head in shame, Grey reverted back to her original form. Although she was incredibly ashamed by the discovery, she did not hide her face in her hands as she usually did. "Finral, I--"

"What did you think you were doing? Is this a joke?"

"N-no! It's not like that!"

Monica folded her arms, looking irritable. "This is just sad. Did you take him out in my place out of misplaced pity?"

"I didn't." Grey shot back, fists clenched. "Y-y-you tried to hurt him, so I..."

Finral turned to Monica. "What does she mean by that?"

A conceited smirk formed on the blonde's face, and she shrugged nonchalantly. "Let's just say, you're not _really_ my type, little boy."

He frowned at her response. "Little boy?"

"This whole date was just a joke. I'd never go out with a Black Bull loser." 

Grey bowed her head, feeling bad that Monica was saying such cruel words to him. "...He's not a loser..."

"As if _your_ opinion matters." retorted Monica.

Taking a deep breath, Finral then opened a portal. "We're leaving now, Grey. Let's go."

"Finral, wa--"

"Let's go, Grey." He said, tone sharper now.

Reluctantly, Grey went through the tear first. Finral followed, though not before he shot a disappointed look at Monica. The on-lookers around them had their sights locked onto Monica, none of them looking too happy. Monica scoffed at them, turning on her heel, and storming off.

\---

Once they made it back to their home, Finral immediately began to speak to Grey, not caring that many of the other Black Bulls were present in the den with them. "What did you think you were doing!?"

Grey trembled at his yelling. "P-please, Finral! Let me explain!"

Vanessa stood up from her chair, looking between them. "What happened?"

Finral ignored her, still focused on Grey. "I don't need an explanation! I know what happened!"

"You...do?" asked Grey.

He huffed, turning around. "She was going to stand me up, right? That seems to be what she was implying."

This news stunned the other Black Bulls. Grey, however, mostly felt more sullen. "...Yes..."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" 

She stayed silent, unsure of what to say. Should she tell him the truth, that she did it to spare his feelings? "Well..." Her voice trailed off, uncertain of what to say.

Instead of waiting around for her answer, Finral decided to begin heading toward his quarters. Though as he got to toward the edge of the room that led into the corridor, he stopped to look back at her. "I didn't need your pity date."

"Finral..."

With that, he turned, and went on his way. Vanessa went over to Grey, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Grey? Hm?"

"No. I'm not." 

Noelle also came toward her friend, although out of the loop on the situation, she still wanted to help somehow. "I'm sure he'll come around."

Grey didn't say anything in response, opting to head towards her own room with her head hung in shame. The rest of the Black Bulls present looked at each other with uncertainty.

\---

Later that night, Grey was unable to sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed many times, thoughts of what had happened earlier that night continued to play over and over again on a loop. An immense amount of guilt and sadness was consuming her. Finral probably hated her then, likely angry at her for what she had done. Though she really had thought she did the right thing by him. What if this ordeal caused him to never speak to her again? The thought made her stomach churn. It wasn't like she had many friends until she had joined the Black Bulls, so she treasured the people she had met here. Thinking about losing any of them upset her, but after that night, she was especially afraid of losing Finral. This made her take a deep breath, and she threw the covers off of herself. Now she mustered up the necessary courage to go try to salvage what she had left with Finral. Rushing to the door, she opened it, and gasped when she saw Finral standing in front of it with his arm positioned in such a way that made her assume he was just about to knock on it.

"Oh, Grey..." said Finral.

She tensed at his words, then transformed into her large, heavy-set man form in order to escape his gaze. "Shouuu."

To that, he bowed his head. "I didn't mean to freak you out." 

All she could do was grunt in response, then turn away from him.

Finral went into the room, trying to lock sights with her again. "Listen, we need to talk."

It was her turn to lower her head, trying to avoid his eyes. "Hnhh..."

"Grey... I...was thinking about what happened while lying in bed. And I feel like I might've judged you too harshly. I was feeling hurt, and I lashed out at you. I'm sorry." 

Since she typically didn't speak much in her current shape, she decided to turn into Asta so she could freely speak her mind. "I swear, I wasn't trying to hurt you! I thought I was doing the right thing!" As she spoke she flailed her arms, in an Asta-like manner.

Finral chuckled softly. "I know. Thus why I apologized."

"Really? You think so?" 'Asta' asked innocently, blinking all the while.

"...After I stopped being angry, I realized that you'd never try to hurt me. Actually, what you did for me was kind of sweet. You really should tell me the truth if something like this comes up again. I mean, sure, it might hurt my feelings...but I'd rather you tell me anyhow."

"Right. Yeah." She wasn't quite sure why she did what she did next. Perhaps, it was out of gratitude and relief? Perhaps, Grey was beginning to feel something inexplicable towards Finral? Either way, she impulsively kissed his lips, placing her hand upon his cheek as she did so.

It was quite brief, and when they parted, Finral stood with an awestruck look on his face. "...I never thought I'd...enjoy kissing Asta."

Grey shrieked, realizing she was still wearing Asta's appearance. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I--"

Finral interrupted her with a kiss of his own. "Don't be sorry." He went in for yet another kiss, this one being longer, and his hands cupped both of her cheeks as he did so. "I did promise the best date ever, and that was supposed to include a lot of kissing."

Cheeks reddening, she replied, "Yeah...I like kissing..."

"Though could you, uh, transform into another form. Please. Not sure if I want to keep kissing you while you look like Asta." 

"R-r-right!" She quickly transformed into Vanessa, wearing only lingerie, figuring this was a more pleasing form for him. Plus she figured she could gain some more confidence while wearing the witch's body. Placing a hand on her waist, she posed in front of him in a voluptuous manner. "How about this one?"

"Well, uh!" Finral was clearly flustered. He was very susceptible to Vanessa's charms, and he would be lying if he said he never thought about getting _physical_ with her. Before he could give a proper response, he felt Grey kiss him again. The kiss was even more aggressive this time, her hands pulling him in closer to her, her bosom pressed firmly against his chest, and her tongue making its way into his mouth. His eyes closed as he reciprocated, with his hand going behind her neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss further. 

Her lips trailed from his over to his cheek then toward his neckline. Once she got close to his ear, she nibbled on the lobe for a few moments before whispering into it. "Do you want me, Finral?" At this point, she was allowing her curiosity, arousal, and budding feelings for Finral take over.

He tensed when she tugged on his ear, then outright froze when she asked him that. "I...do." 

Just the answer she wanted to hear, thus she decided to act the way she assumed Vanessa would. "Good boy." She tapped his nose playfully before stepping away from him. A chuckle came from her as she began to undress, first unhooking her bra, though coyly allowing it to hang off her breasts until she decided to throw the garment at Finral's feet. She grinned to herself as she noticed Finral's mouth hang open as he gawked at her bare chest. Since Vanessa and the other girls had bathed with Grey in the past, she knew exactly what they looked like naked, thus making this more fun for her since she could copy Vanessa's body with near perfect accuracy. Turning around, she bent over as she slithered her lacy panties down her legs. Her butt was soon exposed to him, and she wondered what expression he had on his face now.

"Grey, wait!" Finral had a red tint to his cheeks, quite excited from seeing 'Vanessa' in her near nude glory. However, he did snap out of his shocked state because... "I...want to be with _you_."

"What?" 

"If this is going to head in the direction I think this is headed, then I want to be with you. The real you." 

Grey appeared hesitant. Taking on someone else's form was always an easy way for her to be able to be 'herself' ironically. It was a good way for her to express herself without having to show her real body. After all, being herself was just embarassing in and of itself. However, the way Finral said that he wanted to be with her real self touched her. It assured her that he wasn't just going to use her so he could be with someone else like Vanessa. Thus she reluctantly used her magic to turn back to her original form. Since she had already removed most of her clothing, she immediately felt self-conscious, and attempted to cover her private parts with her hands. 

In turn, Finral smiled, and went over to her. "Don't be shy now."

"But it's so **humiliating**! Being...you know...naked like this!"

He gently took a hold of her, her nude body pressed against him. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful." 

A blush formed on her cheeks as she looked up at him. "Beautiful?"

"Yes."

Shaking her head, she seemed distressed again. "THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING!"

Finral decided to stroke her cheek in an attempt to soothe her before leaning in for another kiss. Although the kiss began as chaste, it soon turned more hungry and full of passion. The young woman allowed herself to be swept off her feet by her lover, quite literally, as Finral took her over to the bed whilst their lips were still locked. Surprised by his action, Grey moaned into the kiss as his other hand ended up behind her head, his fingers weaved into her hair. She held onto him, practically for dear life, as her mind scrambled to remain calmer than she usually was. After parting from her, he panted as he spoke. "...Do you... Do you want me to--"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. 

"You don't even know what I'm going to--"

"Just do it!" She had no idea what he planned to do, but she desperately wanted whatever it was, that much she knew for certain.

He laid a soft kiss on her lips. "Your wish is my command, m'lady." Then he moved away from her, spreading her legs with his hand as he soon positioned himself between them. Soon both of his hands ran up her inner thighs as his face came closer to her vagina. Her body shivered as she watched him down below, and she blushed furiously at the way he stared at her parted vaginal folds. Without warning, his tongue darted inside her, causing her to stiffen in shock. Finral's tongue slowly licked up and down her slit, flicking it ever so slightly whenever it would bump against her clitoris. In turn, Grey covered her mouth in an attempt to keep herself quiet. After all, how embarrassing would it be if one of the other Black Bulls came in to investigate the cause of such noise? In the meantime, he explored her insides carefully, hoping he was doing it right. It wasn't like he was an expert on the subject, having very minimal experience, and only doing what he had heard other men speak about when they'd drunkenly brag about what they did to their wives at the local pub or on the streets. The taste of Grey's pussy was intoxicating, he had to admit. His tongue dove deeper into her, and he swirled it in her in order to savor it more. After a few minutes of exploring her, he decided it was time to proceed onward.

Pulling away, he looked up at her. "Should I remove my clothes now?"

This made her blush even more than before. "S-s-s-s-sure...!"

"I hope I can impress you." Finral got up from the bed, quickly removing his Black Bulls mantle first. Once he laid it on the floor, he went on to remove his top, followed by the rest of his garments. Grey covered her eyes, turning away from him. She couldn't believe this was happening, especially the part about Finral stripping his clothes off right near her own nude body. When he finished, he got back onto the bed, lying behind her. "Are you ready to see me now?"

"Um..." 

"Do you want to stop..?"

"No!" With that, Grey spun herself toward Finral. Her eyes glazed over his body, settling mostly on his long, plump erection. It was truly impressive. When she caught herself gawking at it, she let out a small shriek, and tried to cover her eyes once again though Finral took a hold of her wrists to prevent her from doing so. 

"It's really okay, Grey. You can look all you want tonight. In fact, I want you to."

Biting her bottom lip, she looked down at him again. "You're...well endowed!"

Now it was his turn to blush, and he chortled at her rather blunt statement. "Well, thank you. I guess that's the highest compliment a guy like me could want to get."

"I mean, well, you have a very nice body..." Grey shyly turned her head away. "I feel really lucky that you've chosen to be with me tonight."

"Not as lucky as I am that you've allowed me to be with you." He placed his hand on her cheek, leading her to looking into his eyes. "I'm all yours. You can touch me wherever you'd like."

"Anywhere?" asked the girl, mouth gaping.

He nodded, and grinned. "Anywhere."

Rubbing her fingers together momentarily, she hesitantly put her hand on his chest. Her fingers glided downward until they reached his hard-on. Although she was extremely nervous, her curiosity and arousal overrode it the moment she wrapped her hand around his penis. He let out a sigh as he felt her stroke him slowly. Of course, she had never done anything even remotely close to this before in her life, so she shook anxiously as she did this, and prayed that she was touching him in a way he enjoyed. Grey noted that he was incredibly hard, and his dick felt like a rolling pin! Then she mused how similar that sounded to something Charmy would say. 

"Grey..." Hearing him say her name like that snapped her out of her thoughts, and she looked over at him. Finral's breathing hitched as she fondled him, and he lightly thrust into her palm. "Wow..." His hand reached down to her, once again close to her vagina. His own fingers entered her as his tongue did earlier. As she masturbated him, he figured it would only be fair to do the same to her. Two of his fingers slid up and down her hole, at around the same pace she was using on him. 

Grey stopped touching him suddenly, and her eyes focused on Finral. "I would like...um..."

He halted as well. "What is it?"

"I think I'd like...more, Finral." 

Finral moved, positioning himself over his partner. "Ready?"

Grey nodded, fire forming in her eyes. "Yes, sir!"

"Yeah, there's no need for _that_."

"S-sorry..."

He took a deep breath in order to calm himself, then wrapped his hand around his member as he guided it into her. His hard-on glided inside her, slowly stretching her wider. A sigh came from her, which sounded like a mix of relief and pleasure, giving Finral the assurance that he was doing something right at least. He had heard that women sometimes had inner barriers that might pierce once their virginities were taken, and that it might cause pain. Luckily, that didn't appear to be the case here. But he still wanted to absolutely sure she was alright. "Are you okay, Grey?"

"Y-yes. Please, don't stop." She couldn't believe it. Finral was _inside_ her, and they were about to-- Before she could finish that thought, she impulsively planted a kiss on his lips.

Thus he took that as all the indication he needed to keep going. Finral pulled himself back slowly then pushed back in, repeating the motions a few more times until he found a good rhythm for them both. Grey moaned ever so softly, placing her arm across her eyes so she wouldn't look at him, mostly out of shyness. Finral found her so cute in that moment, and began to find her constant embarrassment endearing. He began to rock back and forth into her, his hips pounding against hers. Although he did worry that he was going too fast, too soon, he also felt this was his body's way of attempting to further pleasure her. 

Grey whimpered as her vaginal walls tightened around his stiff member, basking in the sensations her lower body was experiencing. "Oh! OH! FINRAL!" In spite of being incredibly tight already, much due to having her physical and emotional desires fulfilled, she felt herself brace around him even more. The friction of his cock thrusting into her caused her clitoris to throb wildly, adding to the already intense gratification she was feeling. A shriek came from her as she felt herself climax suddenly, and she removed her arm away from her face, her eyes now wide as she creamed all over him.

This, in turn, prompted Finral to let go as well. He let out a loud gasp, feeling the cum splurt out of him and deep into Grey. Both of them began to pant as they stared at each other, in post-coital bliss. 

It was short-lived, however, because Asta then opened the door. "What's going on in...here?" The last word that came out of his mouth sounded very confused, especially due to seeing the currently naked Finral and Grey still one, and very much having just finished having sex.

Grey awkwardly looked toward Asta, her face pale. "Ahh!"

"Ahh!" Asta screamed right back.

\---

Finral and Grey walked towards the den, fully dressed, and their hands locked together. He looked at her with a small smile, and she returned the favor. Neither of them knew what the future had in store for them, nor understood the extent of what their feelings towards each other truly was. Fortunately, they had decided to just see where things took them from there. Perhaps, this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. As they entered the room, they saw some of the other Black Bulls already hanging around. This prompted them to cease their hand holding as they weren't quite ready to tell the others about...whatever it was they shared.

"Good morning." Vanessa casually waved to them as she laid sprawled on the couch in her underwear.

Finral waved in return. "Hey. How's it going?"

"Not too shabby. Kind of wishing I could have a drink right now." 

"We could go fetch you some. Right, Finral?" Grey asked him.

"Uh, sure! I'd love to!" 

Vanessa wore a knowing smirk as she looked between them. Did she suspect something? "Hm, that would be nice."

Suddenly, Magna and Luck came into the den. Magna gestured to the others present there. "You guys need to come see this!"

"What's going on?" Vanessa sat up, appearing more serious.

"Come on! It's really great!" interjected Luck. 

Vanessa, Finral, and Grey briskly followed the pair outside. Once there, they saw Magna and Luck look up towards the roof so they looked in the same direction. Up on the very top sat Asta as he held onto one of the chimneys. "HEY! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Asta's voice boomed throughout the area when he saw his fellow Black Bulls down below. As it turns out, in order to keep Asta 'quiet' after catching the lovers in their embrace the night before, Finral sent him elsewhere...namely the rooftop. 

Cupping his hand around his mouth, Magna tried to elevate his voice so Asta could hear him from where he was. "Whoa, Asta! That's a weird place to end up in!"

Luck went next. "That looks like so much fun! Maybe I'll join you!"

Grey hid her face in her hands. "How embarrassing..!" Though she was mostly as bemused by the whole thing as the others were.

Finral looked over at her, then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I should probably go get Asta down from there, and...maybe after we could..." 

Resisting the urge to grin, Grey replied, "That sounds like a good idea."

\---


End file.
